


Mind If I Move In Closer

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous pompted:</b> First frottage combined with first time hearing Blaine swear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind If I Move In Closer

Even before they got together, back when all they were to each other was best friends, they used to meet up after school to do their homework together. At Dalton, they’d find a half-empty common room; later, when they were at separate schools, they used to meet up at the Lima Bean or at one of their houses.

Now that they’re both at McKinley, they usually just go over to Kurt’s because he lives closer, which means they have a shorter drive, which means they have more time. To do homework. They still pretend that that’s what they’re meeting up for, because it’s fun. It kind of feels _more_ , a bit like sneaking around, like a dirty little secret they share, even if everyone already knows about them. It’s still fun.

Blaine tells Kurt how his parents complain that they never get to see their son anymore, keep telling him to just invite Kurt over, his mom even promises she won’t knock on his half-open door every five minutes to ask if the boys want any more hot chocolate or maybe some waffles.

But the drive to Kurt’s house is so much shorter and, quite honestly, by the time school ends for the day they just can’t wait the extra half hour. By the time they’re finally allowed to go home, Kurt feels like he’s vibrating with the need to reach out and touch and kiss and hug and _have_ , and judging by the way Blaine shoves him up against his bedroom door as soon as it closes behind them and thrusts his tongue into his mouth more often than not, he must be feeling something similar.

Kurt enjoys this time they take for themselves, more than he’d ever thought possible. Usually, by the time they get home, Carole is still at work, his dad’s in the garage, and Finn never bothers them. Kurt knows his dad trusts him and sometimes feels the tiniest bit guilty about the closed door and the boy stretched out on his bed or shoved against the wall next to the door of his room, but it’s _Blaine_. And it’s not like they’re actually _doing_ anything.

All they do is make out, for about half an hour, before one of them rolls away, blushing. There are usually muttered, half embarrassed apologies involved and a lot of grinning once they’ve both cooled down, and then they do actually do their homework.

They never go too far. They always stop before it gets out of hand. They’re taking it slow. It’s what they want.

It’s … frustrating, sometimes. It feels amazing, of course it does. And yet, Kurt can’t wait for the day they _won’t_ stop. He’s not entirely sure that he’s ready yet, but - he’d really like to try, anyway. He loves Blaine. And he knows it’s going to happen. He just hopes it’s soon.

Because Blaine is so polite, so gentlemanly, so put together at most times, but when that bedroom door closes behind them and they’re alone and Kurt’s hand slips under his sweater, his lips attached firmly to Blaine’s neck, it’s - everything just … changes. A little bit.

Because Blaine makes these _sounds_. Like low growls, deep in his throat. His fingers dig into Kurt’s hips or grab his wrists to press them into the pillow on either side of Kurt’s head, and his kisses are hot and wet and possessive, messy with too much teeth and tongue, and it’s _fantastic_.

It’s almost as good as the way Blaine just seems to melt underneath him whenever Kurt does the same to him, the way he just gives himself over, muscles loose and pliant. Kurt loves it. Loves the way Blaine trusts him like that, lets Kurt do to him whatever he wants, knowing implicitly that Kurt won’t take more than he’s willing to offer. He just whimpers and throws his head back to give Kurt’s lips better access to his neck and collarbone, and sometimes stopping is so, so difficult.

Like today, with Blaine on top of him, knees on either side of Kurt’s hips, pelvises apart but chests touching. It feels like they’ve been kissing for hours, Kurt’s lips tingling and wet from Blaine’s eager mouth.

He has both hands under Blaine’s shirt, the sweater vest Blaine had been wearing lying forgotten by the foot of the bed along with Kurt’s jacket. Blaine’s skin is warm and smooth under his hands and he can feel the shift of his muscles every time Blaine moves.

They have done this so many times by now, they’re so _good_ at it, at driving each other completely crazy, touching, licking, groping, none of it is really new anymore.

Kurt knows the shape of Blaine’s body under his hands, the slickness of Blaine’s tongue in his mouth, the sounds of Blaine’s heavy breathing just before they usually decide to untangle and roll away from each other.

It’s so amazing. It’s so _much_. And yet - sometimes he can’t help but want even _more_ , he gets so _greedy_ for Blaine.

He has felt the shape of Blaine’s cock pressing against his hip on more than one occasion, knows Blaine has felt him too. It’s always been fleeting, accidental, one of them pulling back immediately with a blush and a quick “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to -”

Blaine’s lips slip away from Kurt’s, kissing down his jaw, his neck, before he buries his face against Kurt’s shoulder, letting out a shaky exhale.

“God, Kurt -”

Kurt slides his hands up Blaine’s back, tries to calm his own heart rate. He can feel Blaine’s breaths through the fabric of his shirt and he’s so hard in his pants, it’s almost uncomfortable. It’s probably time to cool down, except ... He doesn’t want this to be over, not yet, not yet...

Blaine lifts his head, looks at him, and his eyes are so dark, cheeks flushed and his hair already messed up a little where Kurt’s fingers have brushed out the gel. He looks sinfully sexy, and Kurt shudders, little sparks of want running hot under his skin.

“Blaine,” he says, running his hands downwards until they’re cupping Blaine’s perfect ass, and it’s not often that they’re this bold.

Blaine’s eyes widen, his body trembling a little, he’s been holding himself up over Kurt for so long, and Kurt can see the unspoken question on his face.

He presses down with both hands, light pressure, a suggestion, not a request, and Blaine slowly lowers his hips, looking tentative and uncertain until -

“Oh,” Kurt breathes, and Blaine squeezes his eyes shut for a second, letting Kurt take a little more of his weight, and god, he’s hard too.

There are layers of clothes between them and they’re perfectly still for now, but Kurt can already tell the difference between accidentally rutting up against a hip and feeling a hard cock pressed against his own.

It’s - amazing. 

They just stay like that for a second, reveling in the feeling of closeness, until Blaine blinks his eyes open again and stares down at Kurt, looking so surprised, so turned on, Kurt can’t stop his hips from rolling up, grinding them together for a short, delicious moment, and it feels so _good_.

Blaine gasps, answers the movement of Kurt’s hips with a few short, unsure thrusts of his own, and his mouth falls open around a low moan. “Kurt - Kurt, we should - we don’t have to -”

“Don’t stop,” Kurt pleads, dick twitching in the confines of his pants as Blaine rocks down into him again. “Please, _don’t stop_ , we don’t have to stop, we don’t - I want - just, if you’re not ready, we don’t have to, but I want - Blaine, I want -” He knows he’s rambling, but god, he has never felt anything this wonderful, anything this hot in his entire life and his body is _screaming_ for more. More contact, more friction, more _Blaine_.

“Are you - okay. Okay. Are you sure?” Blaine’s voice is shaky, but he’s still moving, rubbing his bulge against Kurt’s, and _yes_ , Kurt is sure.

“Please, yes, just -” He cups the back of Blaine’s head with one hand, pulls him down to press an almost chaste kiss to his lips. “Just like this, just keep going, I -”

Blaine groans and grinds down harder, and Kurt has masturbated to the thought of making Blaine come. But now, he realizes, he’s about to _see_ it. If they do this, right now, he’ll actually _know_ what it’s like, and the thought alone makes his hips come off the mattress, thrusting up against Blaine.

They can’t really seem to find a matching rhythm, but it doesn’t matter - the friction is still amazing, and Blaine is _right there_ , panting and rocking and digging his fingers into Kurt’s shoulders, and it’s so fucking perfect.

Kurt grabs onto Blaine’s hips, pulling him down harder, and Blaine throws his head back and _moans_. “Fuck.”

Gasping, Kurt bucks up hard, almost making Blaine topple over with the force of it.

Blaine’s hips are jerking forward again and again, aborted little thrusts just chasing the pleasure created by the friction between their groins, and his voice is hoarse and breathy. “Oh god, oh Kurt, _ahh_ , oh _fuck_ -”

Kurt realizes through the fog in his brain that he’s saying something back, but he doesn’t care much about his own words right now. Blaine, like this - it’s not like he hasn’t heard Blaine swear before, he has, of course he has. But it’s usually muttered under his breath when he can’t find his car keys or checks his watch and realizes he’s late for something. This is different. This is Blaine actually _losing control_ because of something they’re doing, acting on need and want alone, and it is _wonderful_.

During their make out sessions, Kurt has gotten so hard so quickly watching Blaine turn from preppy school boy to horny, sloppy, groping teenager.

But Blaine fully aroused is just - he’s wild, almost, pupils blown and mouth wide open, words tumbling out with absolutely no filter. Kurt holds on tighter, grinds up harder, and the desire shooting through his veins like liquid fire is almost too intense. It feels like he’s never needed to come so badly in his life.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Blaine moans, hips bucking wildly. “Kurt, fuck, _Kurt_ , I can’t - oh fuck, fuck, _fuck ahhh_ -”

“Come on,” Kurt encourages, breathing heavily, his entire body feeling too tight, too far gone, he’s so close so _close_...

Blaine comes on top of him with a choked off cry, eyes squeezing shut as he presses down _hard_ , his back arching and his hands clenching in the fabric of Kurt’s shirt.

Kurt grabs handfuls of his ass, holds him close, because he’s _almost there_ , almost - he just needs - _just a little more_ -

He ruts against Blaine frantically, all thought gone except for the overwhelming need burning low in his groin, and his head falls back, muscles cramping as he’s chasing the elusive sparks of pleasure.

His orgasm hits him hard, ecstatic bliss ripping its way through every cell in his body as his cock pulses in his pants, soaking his underwear with spurt after spurt of come, the sheer intensity of it stealing his breath for a moment.

He can’t remember ever coming this hard before.

Blaine has collapsed on top of him, panting wetly against his collarbone when Kurt finally comes down enough to process what just happened.

“Mmmph,” Blaine supplies eloquently when Kurt squirms underneath him.

“Okay. Oh my god.” Kurt sucks in a breath, heart still hammering in his chest. “That was -”

“Hot,” Blaine suggests helpfully.

“Incredible,” Kurt corrects.

“Incredibly hot,” Blaine decides.

“Was it okay?” Kurt has to ask.

“Are you kidding?” Blaine blinks up at him. “It was perfect.”

“I love you,” Kurt says, the tingling of the aftershocks mixing with the sudden emotion flooding his chest, too much love for this boy on top of him to keep it all inside.

“I love you too,” Blaine replies, then scrunches his nose in discomfort. “The real question is: do you love me enough to let you borrow your shower?”

Kurt laughs, breathlessly. “I’ll even let you go first. Even if I like you like this.”

Blaine grins. “Sweaty and with my underwear stuck to my balls?”

Kurt slides a hand around the back of his neck, pulls him down into a long, sweet kiss. “You have no idea, Blaine,” he says. “You really have no idea.”


End file.
